


An Unexpected Addition

by refuse_to_sink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cock blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuse_to_sink/pseuds/refuse_to_sink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home with a new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Addition

Derek heard the rumble of Stiles’ jeep coming down his driveway (or what one calls a dirt road) before he caught a whiff of Stiles’ scent. He drew his eyebrows into that inevitable “v” that was often associated with Stiles when his mate did something unexpected, because he shouldn’t be here so early, unless something was wrong…

“I thought you had lacrosse… What the hell is that?” Derek asked leaning on the front porch as Stiles’ got out of his jeep removing something from the back seat.

“I’m a single father! Can you believe it?! Coach Finstock sent me home early from practice, said I was interrupting. Like it’s my fault that everyone else got a partner and poor old Stiles’ has to wing it on his own.” Stiles rambled making his way up the stairs to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips carrying a car seat.

“Here. Hold her, I gotta piss” Stiles said trying to hand over the car seat to Derek, who immediately backed up eyes widening.

“Fuck if I’m going to hold that thing…” Derek replied wrinkling his nose trying to hide the frantic-ness behind his words making his way back inside the house.

“Oh my God Derek! It’s a baby; don’t swear in front of Ariel! She’s too precious for such horrid words. And she’s not gonna rip your throat out, or attack you. Hold the baby while I go pee. Now.” Stiles replied gripping Derek’s hand to give him the car seat and thrusting the diaper bag at his feet before making his way to the bathroom.

“I’ve had her all day, the least you could do is give me a minute alone to pee thank you very much! I really do not need to scar her any more than I have today.” Stiles yelled from inside the bathroom before making his way out.

Derek was still in the front hall with the car seat on the middle of an old grimy rug with Derek standing a good few feet away from the baby, arms at his side like he was ready to attack, as if the baby was actually capable of attacking.

“Seriously? She’s a baby Derek, little Ariel, she’s not even real. Relax a little. Jesus, you can manage all those delinquent pups of yours and not her?!”

“Ariel?” Derek asked, one eyebrow cocked, another one of his trademark moves.

“Hello, Little Mermaid! Look at her luscious red hair, how could I name her anything else?” Stiles beamed removing Ariel from her car seat and cradling her, hand on her back with her head resting on his shoulder, bouncing up and down a little.

“Surprised you didn’t name her Lydia…” Derek muttered to Stiles’ back as Stiles made his way to the kitchen.

“Ooohh! Is big alpha Derek Hale jealous of Lydia? While I’m totally flattered, I think we’ve established that my life-long crush on Lydia is no more. Especially since I started having s-e-x with you, which by the way is mind-blowing. And yes Derek, I did just spell out s-e-x, because that is another horrid word that is not to be mentioned in front of little Ariel” Stiles turned his head around smirking at Derek.

Derek just rolled his eyes at that last comment, because really there was just too much to reply to. Sure when he and Stiles’ had started their relationship Derek felt the need to mark Stiles’ as his own, so everyone, human or werewolf knew that he belonged to Derek. It satisfied Derek and his inner wolf, and Stiles didn’t seem to mind, he wore his hickies and bruises from the insane amount of sex they were having with pride. Though Stiles still tried to hide those marks from his father, because even though his father knew Stiles and Derek were dating, he really didn’t want his father seeing those marks, which he was sure the Sheriff was also thankful for.

“So, what is all this exactly?” Derek sighed gesturing to Stiles as he sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, in the newly redecorated house. Thanks to Stiles and the rest of the pack who all insisted it was time to live like a grown up, not a homeless recluse.

“Well its part of health class, the whole teen pregnancy thing. You know 16 and pregnant? Well no, you wouldn’t know since you never actually watch TV unless I force you! Anyway, we were all partnered up and handed a baby to take care of from now until Monday. But lucky for me, I didn’t get a partner so I’m a single father! My dad is gonna have a field day with this. It’s like Three Men and a Baby! At least my dad has some experience though.” Stiles replied laughing at he handed Derek a bottle of water, still bouncing the baby now on his hip.

“Why I’m here though, which is what you’re really asking right?” Stiles continued, rolling his eyes “Is because coach sent me home because everyone else on the damn team has a partner Isaac, Jackson and Scott all handed their babies off to Danny, Lydia and Allison. Me? I had no one to take care of the baby and I swear Finstock was ready to strangle Ariel because she wouldn’t stop crying”

Derek just nodded his head taking a sip of his water; he really didn’t need that whole explanation, just a brief one. He should have known better than to ask really.

“Here, why not trying holding her?” Stiles smiled making his way around the island to Derek.

“What! No. Your baby, your assignment…” Derek replied even though he knew how weak his excuse was.

“Oh come on sour pants, you’ve never held a baby? Just think of it as a football; sort of, just don’t throw her. Actually forget I referenced my daughter to a football!”

“I’ve held a baby before back when…” Derek growled. And right, now it made sense.

“Oh.” Was the only thing that came out of Stiles’ mouth because sure they’re dating now and Derek has opened up a lot more around Stiles than before. The wall-slamming now was only a prelude to sex, not just sexual tension and Derek actually smiled once in a while, only for Stiles’ eyes though. But Derek’s past, and his family? They didn’t talk about that, Stiles’ knew better than to push in certain situations and Derek’s family was one of them.

“Just hand me the damn baby then” Derek huffed out.

“Nu-uhh, not with that attitude are you holding her. Her name is Ariel also, not baby.” Stiles replied holding Ariel closer to him.

“Stiles…” Derek warned holding his arms out for the baby.

And really, Stiles’ curiosity won out because he really wanted to see what Derek Hale looked like holding a baby! So he handed Ariel over to Derek very carefully, arms still out as if Derek was suddenly going to realise she was made of fire and drop her.

Derek took the baby into his arms and repositioned her so that she was cradled in his arms with her head tucked into the crook of his elbow looking down at her.

Stiles’ mouth went dry. Should Derek holding a baby look so fucking sexy?

“Really Stiles?” Derek looked up with yet another raised eyebrow because oh shit, he can sense the arousal. Stiles just laughed hand running over the back of his head as he grabbed Derek’s bottles of water taking a long, long sip.

\--

Dinner found Stiles and his dad sitting at the table eating some healthy gluten-free and this free and that free meal which the Sheriff was not impressed with, at all.

“So how is it that you manage to be the only one that doesn’t get a partner?” the Sheriff asked picking at his food, glancing at the baby sitting on the seat to his left, still in her car seat.

“Because no one wanted to reproduce with me? I don’t know dad!” Stiles exclaimed arms up in the air “Probably because I was the least likely to drop the baby on her head, compared to everyone else in the class?”

Papa Stilinski almost choked on the food in his mouth, surprisingly not because of the horrible taste but because of Stiles’ answer.

“You’re the least likely? Stiles’ you only just fell going up the stairs last night. The other week you caused a loud bang, yelling down to me that you fell off your chair” the Sheriff replied rolling his eyes taking a sip of his water.

“Okay. Point sort of proven.” (Because hey, he only fell off his chair because Derek scared him climbing in the window. Besides, Derek had permission to come over on the weekends, so he could have used the front door… So not Stiles’ fault) “But comparing someone like me and Scott, you have to admit that I’m less likely to drop the baby, or you know, lose her”

At that point Ariel started crying and Stiles’ reached over to lift her out of her car seat, and grabbing a bottle to feed her choosing to ignore his dinner, which he actually liked thank you very much. The Sheriff just needed to learn to live without greasy food.

“Your mother would be proud of you Stiles. Not that you’re a teenage parent, but that you’re taking this seriously. She’d have been an amazing grandmother, when you actually have children” Mr Stilinski said, with a hint of sadness in his eyes referring to his deceased wife as he started gathering the plates.

“Thanks Dad. Though Derek and I aren’t about to pop out any kids anytime soon, considering you know… We have all the wrong organs and all that” Stiles replied rolling his eyes, choosing to forego talking about his mother knowing it would only cause the two of them more pain that they already live through every day.

“Quit being a smart-ass Stiles. You know what I mean. Might I add I do not intend to be a grandfather for quite a few years, please keep that in mind” the Sheriff replied with a light smack to the back of his kids head as he made his way to the kitchen sink to clean up.

Huh, Stiles’ didn’t know if his father was ever actually going to be a grandfather. Sure when Lydia was the object of his fantasies he’d imagined having children with her, running around the house after his kids. Reading them stories at night like his mom used to, playing with his hair until he fell asleep, and rubbing his back when he was sick. Secretly giving Stiles’ an extra piece of pie after dinner when his dad was at work. But now that Stiles was with Derek, a man inept of showing a wide range of emotions he didn’t know if children were an option. Did Derek even want them? If he did would they adopt or get a surrogate? Definitely something Stiles’ should have thought before becoming mated to the alpha, but hey he’s still young time to worry about that in the future.

\--

A little after midnight that same night, after Stiles felt like he’d changed diaper after diaper, fed her, burped her and everything else imaginable to get her to quit crying Stiles hunkered down in bed ready to get some well-deserved sleep.

Of course though, it seemed like sleep was going to evade Stiles’ tonight because he heard the window being pushed open and Derek slipping in before closing the window and making his way to Stiles’ bed. Derek quickly got rid of his jacket and the rest of his clothing, stripping down to his boxers before slipping into bed beside Stiles. He started pressing light kisses to his mates’ temple before moving down the side of his face, running his mouth and teeth over Stiles’ jaw before starting to suck a hickey onto his partners’ neck, or at least attempted to.

“Whoa. Down boy! No way are you going to town on all of this” Stiles gestured to his half naked, not to mention now half hard body “While she’s in the room!” Stiles now gestured to Ariel.

Derek just grumbled lifting his head to look at Ariel on Stiles’ side of the bed on the ground.

“What the hell is she sleeping in?” Derek asked, half pissed half amused at what he saw.

“Uhh, a crib, she can’t sleep in her car seat that’s not comfortable. And I didn’t want her in the bed because I’m scared I’ll crush her!” Stiles babbled on.

“That’s a laundry basket Stiles, not a crib” Derek quietly laughed.

“Now a make-shift crib! It’s not like I was going to go out and buy a real crib! Besides I put a lot of blankets in there, and swaddled her in her blanket just like the book said” Stiles’ replied now sitting up, leaning against his headboard to look at his sleeping daughter.

“She’s sleeping?” Derek asked nuzzling his head and face against Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles chuckled hand moving to Derek’s head, gripping his hair lightly to stop him from nuzzling because his stubble tickled Stiles’ stomach.

“It is past midnight, yes she’s sleeping.” Stiles replied his hand now gently rubbing and massaging Derek’s hair.

“Perfect. Then we won’t be interrupted” Derek rumbled, resuming his nuzzling, head moving lower and lower down Stiles’ stomach… And oh hell Stiles’ was going to have a first class ticket and VIP room in hell if he let this happen.

“No way dude!” Stiles yelped, fisting Derek’s hair in his hand dragging his head back up “What if there’s like a camera in the baby, just staring at us, filming! To make sure I don’t like kill the baby, or leave her on her own or something. No way am I letting any teacher see me and you having s-e-x!”

“Then they’d know you’re mine.” Derek replied nipping at Stiles’ stomach “Besides aren’t you being a little dramatic? A camera, in a baby? This is Beacon Hills High we’re talking about.”

“Either way, it’s not happening! Beside I don’t want to scar her any more than I have today, having to take her into the men’s bathroom so I could piss. You can survive one night without some Stiles’ loving” Stiles replied glaring at Derek, as if tempting him to try and challenge him.

Derek just glared right back at Stiles’ because hey, this is Derek we’re talking about; he pretty much practices how to glare in his free time. He kept glaring at Stiles as if Stiles were asking Derek to survive without water, in a desert, in a sand storm.

Surprisingly, Derek just huffed out a breath breaking eye contact with Stiles’ and pulling his mate down from his resting place against the headboard and rearranging him so that Stiles’ was pressed against Derek’s back, letting him sleep.

Score 1 for Stiles, 0 for Derek!

Of course nothing is ever that easy, is it? A little after one in the morning Ariel started crying from her make-shift crib beside Stiles.

“Derek.” Was all Stiles mumbled, still half-asleep kicking Derek in the shin. Of course Derek made no effort to actually move, instead opting to nuzzle his face in closer to Stiles, trying to ignore Ariel’s cries. If it was even possible Ariel started crying even louder, echoing through the walls of Stiles’ quite room.

“Derek!” Stiles hissed kicking Derek’s shin once again before rolling onto his stomach and turning his head to face Derek. “You. Take care of Ariel. So sleepy.” Whispered Stiles trying to cover his yawn.

“It’s your baby Stiles, your project” Derek answered pulling Stiles closer re-positioning his arm over Stiles’ back, all the while Ariel’s cries getting louder.

“Stiles! Shut that damn baby up. It’s one in the morning and I have to work tomorrow morning!” Papa Stilinski shouted from his bedroom, obviously having been woken up from Ariel’s cries.

“You don’t want my dad marching in here to take care of Ariel do you? Then he’d finding you cuddling with his son, when you shouldn’t even be here, considering it’s a school night and all. Do you?” Stiles murmured eyes closed with a little knowing smirk on his face.

The little shit Derek thought. He knew Stiles was right, and as much as he loved spending most nights with Stiles, the Sheriff, Derek and Stiles all agreed that if Derek were to spend nights under the Sheriff’s house it was only to be on non-school nights. Derek respected the Sheriff enough and knew he was only looking out for his son, but there was no way he could spend five nights out of the week without Stiles’ next to him.

Derek swore under his breath removing his arm from around Stiles’ back before getting up and making his around the bed to where Ariel was crying. He looked at her as if she were some complex jig-saw puzzle before bending over to pick her up cradling her in his arms again. He made his way over to Stiles’ computer desk where there was blanket already laid out, and the diaper bag on the floor next to the desk. He removed a cloth diaper from the bag, before placing Ariel on the table and proceeding to change her diaper in a surprisingly fast and efficient manner.

Though Derek knew Stiles was awake from his heartbeat he figured that Stiles’ eyes were still closed trying to fall back asleep, little did he know that Stiles was watching at how efficient Derek was at actually changing a baby’s diaper.

Once the diaper was changed Ariel was still crying, so Derek picked her back up resting her head against his shoulder before walking around the room mumbling things under his breath. Without super hearing Stiles couldn’t tell exactly what Derek was saying, but he thought he made out soothing words telling Ariel to go back to sleep, as he rubbed her back. Clearly Stiles was sleep-deprived because there’s no way Derek was saying anything to sweet and gentle.

Eventually Ariel’s cries faded into nothing, and Stiles had fallen back asleep before Derek climbed back in the bed pulling Stiles closer once again, pressing a kiss to his mates’ lips before dozing off.

\--

Much of Friday was the same as the previous day. Stiles carrying Ariel all around school, on his own because he was a single father! Mr Harris grumbled all throughout class whenever Stiles’ baby started crying or making a noise, even though when other students babies started crying he didn’t say anything. Yup, Mr Harris definitely had it out for Stiles. Coach Finstock didn’t even bother with Stiles’ during lacrosse once again, sending him home.

Thank god for going home Stiles’ thought! A nice dinner with his father, just relaxing watching TV and tonight Derek was actually allowed over to the house, meaning he could use the front door. Even though Derek still seemed to prefer the window, what a surprise that is.

Although Friday night Stiles decided to take father duty and all throughout the night when Ariel started crying he let Derek sleep, or at least lay there. He knew Derek wouldn’t sleep if Ariel was crying; even the slightest noises woke him.

\--

“Stiles?” Papa Stilinski asked knocking on the door early Saturday morning “This is a heads up; I’m coming in, with my hands over my eyes. Are you and Derek decent?” the Sheriff asked as he slowly opened the door stepping inside, and as promised his hands were over his eyes scrunching up his face.

Sure, the Sheriff was alright with Derek and Stiles dating and sure he knew they were going to be having sex, there was nothing he could do to stop it. But he sure as hell did not want to hear it or walk in on it, so he always opted for knocking and making a lot of noise before entering Stiles’ room.

“Oh my god Dad! You can uncover your eyes. Ariel is in the room” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up hands in the air. What was it with the two men in his life thinking he was going to be having sex with his daughter in the room? Others may do it, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to.

Derek just laid there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep though he wasn’t fooling anyone. As much as he was grateful Stiles’ father has been gracious enough to let me him spend some night. Especially after the initial freak out of Stiles’ not only dating, but dating an older man, one who was a murder suspect and the town’s resident creeper, he still felt awkward when the Sheriff walked in when he was in bed with Stiles.

“Ha right. How could I forget with her crying all night. Thanks for that. Anyway, I’m heading off to work kid, I just came in to say see you later tonight and that you need to get the groceries today. I left what I wanted on the list, try and actually pick some of it up for me and not only your healthy crap” the Sheriff replied before closing the door and heading off to work.

“I don’t get how I got dragged into this” Derek mumbled as he got out of Stiles’ jeep in the grocery store parking lot waiting for Stiles’ to get Ariel out of the back seat.

“Because you love me, and want to spend time with me. And I have to get groceries which means you get to come with me. Really it’s this, or sitting around in your house doing what? Working out? Gotta tell you dude, you don’t need to work out anymore. Not that I’m complaining” Stiles replied smiling as he walked towards the trolley, trying to strap Ariel’s car seat.

“Crap why is this so confusing, they should give you instructions or something” Stiles grumbled trying to strap in Ariel, it had taken him long enough to figure out how to strap her into the car.

“Move” was all Derek said pushing Stiles’ out of the way and deftly strapping Ariel’s car seat to the trolley.

“Show off” Stiles whispered, though he knew full well that Derek could hear him.

They had made their way around the store relatively fast and without any incident until they were at the checkouts bagging their shopping, when Ariel decided now would be a good time to start crying. Stiles continued bagging his shopping, while also peeking at Ariel as she was crying with a growing concern on his face.

“Just ignore her, we’re almost done” Derek replied as he shoved things into bags obviously not paying attention to the etiquette of packing groceries, like don’t squash the bread or don’t break the eggs.

“But everyone’s staring! And she’s crying” Stiles replied frantically looking around the store as others kept looking to see who the hell was making all that racket, and Stiles swore they were shaking their heads at him as if he were some kind of bad father for ignoring his child.

“Then go take care of her Stiles!” Derek argued starting to get annoyed.

“I gotta pay and I’m not done packing!” complained Stiles.

Derek having gotten sick of this conversation dropped his packed bag into the trolley before making his way around it, picking up Ariel and the diaper bag and heading to the bathrooms. He was going to kill Stiles one of these days, he was sure of it! Maybe not, but he’d think of something alright.

He walked into the family bathroom and made his way to a changing table trying to hurry this along so he could get out of here, out of this stupid grocery store and back home. Although he tried to be quick he still had time to hear two other ladies in there with their children whisper something about Derek, and his good looks, and his ability to take care of a baby. He swears he heard them cooing over him and his baby care-taking abilities, not to mention the evident smell of arousal. He really was going to kill Stiles’ he thought as he ground his teeth together and high-tailed it out of there with Ariel.

“You’re really kinda good at this you know?” Stiles asked nodding his head towards where he had just placed Ariel in her make-shift crib in the TV room back at Stiles’ house.

“Thanks” Derek replied rolling his eyes as he flicked through some TV channels not really caring what he was watching because he knew Stiles’ would take over the remote soon enough.

“Hey, I mean it! No sarcasm here.” Stiles pouted flopping down on the couch beside Derek resting his head on Derek’s shoulder and grabbing the remote.

Derek knew Stiles wasn’t being sarcastic, he was just still in a bit of a bad mood and he really shouldn’t take it out on Stiles.

“I know. Sorry. I had younger family members and stuff; I have been around babies before…” Derek answered lifting his arm up so Stiles could scoot in closer before dropping his arm over Stiles.

“Oh. Well that doesn’t mean that you’d automatically be a natural at it, but you are” Stiles replied poking his finger at Derek’s chest before muting the TV. “I obviously never had any younger siblings; I guess I should be happy that I was an only child you know, getting all the attention and everything! But I don’t really have any cousins or anything either…”

“And yet you’re a natural” observed Derek.

“Well I kinda just took some cues from my mom and what she used to do when I was younger and upset. It always worked on me so I figured it would work on Ariel as well. She always knew what to do” Stiles whispered into Derek’s chest.

“Me to, my parents always knew what to do and how to handle us kids, especially when we got a little crazy especially near the full moon. Your mom obviously knew what she was doing, she raised you right.” Derek replied running his fingers up and down Stiles’ arm.

“Ha. I can’t picture you running around as a little kid all crazy. I however, can imagine you standing in a corner scowling at people practicing your death glare, just a mini version of yourself now!” Stiles laughed.

I was a different person back then Derek thought, but didn’t say aloud.

“But thanks, about my mom raising my right. I think she would have liked you, you know. If you think I don’t back down, you should have met my mother. She had my dad wrapped around her little finger. My dad either chose not to acknowledge that little fact, or he really just didn’t care.” Stiles continued on realising Derek wasn’t going to say much more.

Like mother like son Derek thought suppressing a little smile to himself.

Laura would have loved to see Derek like this, an alpha that so easily bent to the will of his mate. Who accepted Stiles’ challenges to his authority, and even takes pleasure in it, seeing his mate stand up to him. Stand up to him whether it was overs something as serious as Stiles putting himself in danger to ensure the safety of his pack, or something as trivial as what movie to watch or what to eat for dinner.

It was moments like these that Derek and Stiles loved, mainly Stiles. Sure he likes the sex, no scratch that. He loved the sex, often craved it like the hormonal teenager that he was. Not that Derek was really complaining he strived to please his mate. But Stiles loved these moments when Derek opened up about his past, or his feelings in general. He doesn’t know whether Derek does these things intentionally or just lets these nuggets about his feelings and pasts slip through, but Stiles’ relishes in them listening intently to everything Derek has to offer. As much as Stiles’ loves to press people for information, he knows that he needs to let Derek talk about his past on his own terms, and for once in his life Stiles’ is patient letting Derek come to him when he’s ready.

\--

The rest of the weekend found Stiles, his father and Derek hanging around the house, taking turns taking care of Ariel when she started crying and needed her diaper changed, or to be fed. It brought back happy memories for the Sheriff, remembering what it was like raising Stiles, hearing his footsteps running down the hallway ready to jump into bed with him and his wife.

The Sheriff watched how Derek interacted with little Ariel, partaking in his fair share of baby duty, and how he interacted with Stiles. Often sharing little moments together whether it was a quick kiss, surprisingly Derek always the one to initiate it while in front of the Sheriff with Stiles turning bright red with embarrassment. Or whether it was over something quietly said that the Sheriff couldn’t quite hear, but then he could hear the laughter coming from Stiles and Derek. It all warmed the Sheriff’s heart; he had seen the way Stiles’ attitude changed once his mother had passed away. How he slowly closed himself off from the outside world, putting on a hard exterior, only sometimes letting his insecurities slip through.

He noticed how often Stiles’ spent on the computer researching things, whether it was something for school or some other little bit of information he wanted to gather about one thing or another. It was as if Stiles could get all the information on a particular subject then he could handle whatever came his way, like he could be prepared. It made sense in a way; the Sheriff knew Stiles wasn’t prepared for when his mother got sick, seeing all the pain she went through. He couldn’t blame Stiles the Sheriff wasn’t prepared for what happened either, but he was the father he had to put on a strong face for his son.

Only the Sheriff knew that he didn’t keep up the strong act after his wife had passed away, throwing himself into work and hitting the bottle a little too hard sometimes. That’s when Stiles’ took over most of the household duties, cooking dinner, cleaning, doing laundry, everything a teenager should try and evade and go out and be a care-free teenager.

The Sheriff saw that now though, when Stiles was around Derek he was more care-free, a smile spread across his face as soon as he saw Derek. A blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks when Derek kissed him quickly, or whispered something.

As much as the Sheriff didn’t want to allow his son’s boyfriend to spend the night on nights Stiles didn’t have school, he knew he couldn’t deny Stiles this happiness. It was the kind of happiness that he only ever saw when Stiles had been around his mother. Of course it couldn’t be replaced but if it helped Stiles who was the Sheriff to deny that? He even found himself enjoying Derek’s company more and more, once Derek broke out of his shell and started talking to him more about little things.

Of course things weren’t that simple in the beginning, when he found out about the werewolves, and the danger that his son had often faced. Hell he was ready to go grab his gun and empty his rounds in Derek. But after talking to Scott’s mom, who also knew, he still wasn’t necessarily happy about it but he realised it wasn’t something he could change, and while Derek and his werewolf problems were often the cause of the many near-death experiences Stiles had encountered in the past, at least Derek was stronger and faster, he could protect Stiles.

Little did the Sheriff know just how much Stiles saved Derek’s life, not in just the literal sense like holding up Derek for hours on end in a pool, but also emotionally, what it was like for Derek to finally have someone to be vulnerable with, without showing weakness as an alpha.

\--

Once Monday rolled about, Stiles found himself a little sad at having to give up Ariel. Sure, it was a fake baby, a class project, completely and totally fake, but he was still sad. Derek, him and his dad had a little family for the weekend that revolved around Ariel and just hanging around the house, watching TV eating food, just a normal life. No one in peril, no werewolf problems, no pack fights, just a normal human weekend, with a baby. Stiles never realised that he had wanted children so much before, and only hoped that Derek felt the same. That was definitely going to be a tough conversation to have.

“I can’t believe Ariel is gone!” Stiles sighed as Derek made his way into Stiles’ bed once again that night.

“She was a fake baby Stiles” Derek stated finding and resting his head in the familiar place that was Stiles’ stomach when Stiles was propped up against the headboard.

“But I still had a lot of fun this weekend” Stiles whispered running his hands through Derek’s hair and down his back.

“Are you having baby fever?” Derek laughed into Stiles’ stomach, whole body shaking from his laughter. All that earned him was a tap to the back of his head. “You’re young, we have a whole lifetime in front of us Stiles” Derek answered lifting himself off of Stiles and propping himself next to Stiles’ against the headboard.

Stiles could barely contain the smile that was now plastered on his face, or the spike in heartbeat as the realisation of what Derek had just said sunk in. He wanted children as well!

Of course, Stiles was always one to ruin a perfect moment.

“Well, I may be young yes. But you sure as hell aren’t getting any younger” Stiles observed laughing.

“Oh yeah?” Derek growled pulling Stiles down so his head was resting on his pillow, and moving on top of his mate. “Too old to still do this?” Derek asked kissing and nipping down his mates’ chest. 

“O-okaay, point well-made Derek” Stiles groaned squirming under Derek.

“Finally. We’re alone.” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ hip, sucking a mark into the skin. “We can get to the baby making” as he sucked a mark onto Stiles’ other hip.

“Except for the fact that I can’t get pregnant” Stiles laughed running his hands through Derek’s hair.

“Stiles! Derek! Apparently you’ve forgotten it’s a school night! If your grades even slip so much as a decimal point, I’ll be talking to Deaton about mountain ash and using it around this whole god damn house” Papa Stilinski yelled from his room.

That earned a groan from both boys in Stiles’ room at having just got cock-blocked as Derek rearranged himself and Stiles’ into their usual sleeping position.

“I’m having a serious case of blue-balls dude” Stiles whispered pushing back on Derek, trying to get comfortable.

“Tell me about it” Derek groaned stilling Stiles’ hips from pushing back further, because Derek didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself if he felt any more friction. 

“We have a whole life-time ahead of us” Stiles whispered with a happy note in his voice, drifting off into sleep.

“Yes we do” Derek replied kissing his mates temples.

**Author's Note:**

> & my tumblr: fought-thewolvesof-patience.tumblr.com


End file.
